


Ignore Everybody Else, We're Alone Now

by Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Headspace, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Some Fluff, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship/pseuds/Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' upset with Harry after an interview and Harry decides to show him a lesson </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The really angsty one where Louis' comes A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Everybody Else, We're Alone Now

“I can’t believe you would say that! And in an interview!” Louis shrieked, his face red with anger as he entered their shared hotel room with Harry following behind him. “Why are you so upset?” Harry asked coolly as he sat on the bed and removed his boots he’d been wearing all day. “I’m upset because you seem to not care about my feelings at all! I know we have to play a role like we’re not a couple, but that doesn’t mean you have to-” Louis froze his brain fogged with anger and hurt feelings not wanting to say what’s on his mind.  
“What? Say it, if it’s bothering you so much.”  
“I’m just sick of it all.” Louis exhaled as he flopped onto the bed with his hands pressed to his temples and his eyes shut.  
“I hate seeing articles about you ‘dating’ other women but it’s even worse when you’re carrying on about other men.” They both fell silent until Harry huffed and got up to undress himself. “You know your jealousy was cute at first but now it’s beginning to get annoying Lou.”  
Louis was now enraged. “Cute? You think me expressing my worry and feeling unimportant is cute?” he said his voice rising in pitch and volume.  
He walked up to Harry who had his back to him as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry was always patient and kind with Louis, Lou was his world, but lately he had been nothing but nasty to Harry. He was moody more often than usual, always made snide remarks and even shook off Harry’s touch without reason.  
Harry turned to face Louis, his shirt now off and lying on the floor, “Look I know you’re upset but you need to get over it because this is our life and has been for almost 4 years now. So just suck it u-”  
Harry was cut off by Louis’ hand making solid contact with his cheek. Despite the slight sting on his cheek Harry was calm. He took a deep breath and began to say “You’re being ridic-” Slap. Louis was now fuming and visibly shaking, his small delicate hands curled into rough fists.  
Before Harry could open his mouth to tell Louis to calm down, his hand was coming up to strike Harry again. Harry caught his small wrist before Louis’ hand could make contact with his reddened face.  
“Let.Me.Go.” Louis demanded his voice sounding more shaky than he intended. “No” Harry responded blankly. Louis tried to remove Harry’s grip with his free arm but was quickly restrained as Harry pulled both of his arms behind his back and flipped him around. Louis was now flush against Harry’s front and was squirming to break free of the younger boy’s hold. “Harry-” Louis whined almost coming out as a sob.  
“Shut up and listen to me.” Harry demanded firmly against Louis’ neck. “You are not to say a word unless I give you permission. Nod if you understand.”  
“Harr-” Louis tried but was jolted by a quick slap to his perk bum that was now a couple of inches away from Harry’s warm crotch. Louis let a small gasp leave his thin lips before he fell silent. Harry unsatisfied with the lack of response spanked Louis again slightly harder this time, squeezing the cheek right after. “I said nod if you understand.” Louis nodded slowly still in shock of what was going on. They had experimented before with control, but Louis had always been the one in charge because Harry hated being in control so he was surprised with Harry’s sudden dominance.  
Harry began to walk them to the bed. He pushed Louis’ down so the side of his face was pressed to the mattress. Harry pressed his hand onto his head forcing him even more into the mattress. “Keep your head down, hands behind your back and keep count. If you make a noise that isn’t a number then I tack on more to your punishment. Understand?”  
Louis nodded as much as he could. He was still filled with anger but there was excitement lingering in his stomach. Harry pressed a hand onto the small of Louis’ back as he grabbed his hair and pulled his head off the mattress. Louis’ face scrunched in pain.  
“What do you say?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear leaving small kitten licks on his lobe.  
Louis’ mind spun at the sensation and the authority in Harry’s voice.  
“Yes” Louis answered  
Slap.  
“Y-yes Sir”  
Slap.  
Louis was unsure what Harry was looking for until he remembered what they had talked about briefly one afternoon following a particularly steamy hook-up in a broom closet at a radio station.  
“Yes Daddy.” Louis said confidently, his voice more sure than it had been all evening. He was pleasantly surprised by how aroused he became after saying that. He knew that Harry had always wanted to mess around with the idea of a daddy kink, but he never thought he would be into it. It didn’t bother him he just never thought it would cause this kind of reaction. His erection was now pulsating into the firm mattress and the pressure was driving him wild. He could now feel Harry’s hard cock pressed on the crest of his ass.  
“Good girl” Harry cooed as he peppered kisses down Louis’ neck and back. Louis’ cock twitched at the pet name. He was finding it harder and harder to stay angry at Harry. 

Harry pulled down Louis’ trousers and pants, the cool air stinging the already tender skin of his bum. Louis shut his eyes bracing himself for what was next to come. But to his surprise he felt nothing. Then Harry’s hand was caressing his face. He opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap and said “Come here baby girl.”  
Louis was about to right himself and walk over to Harry, but then thought that crawling to him would be much more effective.  
And he was right.  
Harry let out a small hiss as he stared at Louis’ bum perched in the air as he slowly crawled on top of his lap. Louis laid down, with a smug expression on his face knowing he was making Harr- Daddy proud. 

“You ready baby girl?” Harry asked his voice much deeper than before.  
“Yes Daddy.” Louis replied

Slap.  
“One”  
Slap.  
“Two.”  
Slap. Slap.  
“Three, four.”

Louis’ mind was now soaking in endorphins as Harry’s hand kept coming down relentless. 

Slap.  
“Ten” Louis breathed heavily. He was trying his best not to cry out as the pain was matched by the pleasure of his hard cock rubbing against Harry’s jeans. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. There was a brief pause as Harry broke his rhythm leaving Louis unsure of what was next to come. This excited him and scared him at the same time. He was beginning to understand the appeal of being left helpless.  
And then his body was racked by the next slap. He let out a whine unable to control himself.  
Before he could even muster an apology there were two more slaps against his bum. He bit his lip as he sobbed through the excruciating pain.  
He felt relief when Harry’s cool lips left kisses on each of his cheeks as he cooed “You’re alright baby girl, Daddy’s here.” Louis relaxed a tad as Harry began to massage his cheeks soothing the angered skin. 

“You we’re very good for me Princess.”  
“Thank you Daddy, I’m sorry I disobeyed you” Louis replied guilt evident in his voice.  
“That’s alright Princess Daddy forgives you. Now go lay on the bed. On your stomach and hands above your head.” 

Louis climbed off Harry’s lap and did as he was told. Genuinely feeling upset that he disappointed Daddy, despite what he said, he sniffled into the pillow. 

“Babygirl” Harry said almost scolding.  
“Y-yes Daddy” Louis sniffled.  
“Stop crying, Daddy isn’t mad at you.” he said as he walked up to the side of the bed, belt in hand.  
That was hard for Louis to believe with Harry looking down at him disapprovingly, with a belt in hand.  
Harry caught on to what Louis was thinking and chuckled softly.  
“Take your shirt off love.”  
Louis sat up to remove his shirt and then assumed the position.  
Harry took both of his wrist and tied them tightly above his head.  
“Now you know the same rules apply as always, if there’s anything you don’t like you let me know. Okay love?”  
“Yes daddy.” 

Harry disappeared from Louis’ view. He felt a light tap on the inside of his right thigh. Knowing this meant for him to spread his legs he did so. Harry licked and placed sloppy wet kisses up Louis’ calves and thighs hungrily. Louis was biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the moans that were dying to escape the confines of his mouth. He spread Louis’ hot cheeks, now with a perfect view of his pretty pink hole. 

“tsk, tsk Such a pretty, pretty hole.” Harry cooed as he ran his finger lightly around his rim. He wet his pointer finger and began to rub harder on his firm hole. 

“Relax, babygirl. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Harry licked a long stripe up Louis rim, Louis responded with a muffled groan at the back of his throat.  
Nervous that he would be punished he buried his face into the the pillow. 

“Daddy wants to hear you moan baby, it’s okay. This is your reward.” Harry said before going back to Louis’ rim as he licked feverishly. Louis let out a series of loud moans as he arched his back pushing his ass closer to Harry’s mouth. 

Louis bunched up the little bit of bedsheet that was in reach as Harry’s tongue penetrated his entrance. Louis felt like he was on fire with the amount of ecstasy he was feeling. He’d been eaten out before but not like this. Harry had such a hunger to his movements, like he needed Louis so badly.  
Harry replaced his tongue with two fingers and Louis replied with a loud gasp as he arched his back even more. Harry wasn’t holding back as he scissored his fingers roughly opening Louis up.  
“Mmm Daddy right ther-” Louis’ said but was halted when Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Louis’ reaction elicited voracity from Harry as he tongued Louis’ rim in between his fingers.  
“Daddy I’m close”  
Slap.  
That alone almost sent Louis over the edge and before he could let out another moan he was whimpering at the loss of Harry’s fingers as they were pulled out and he received another quick slap to his tender ass. 

“Mmm Daddy” he whined.  
“Up on your knees, face down.” Harry commanded.  
Louis complied. 

Without a word Louis was filled with Harry’s thick hard cock. The shock and fullness he felt took his breath away. He was now clawing at the sheets. Harry noticing this leaned forward laying his abs to Louis’ back making him cry out at the new depth. Harry freed Louis’ wrist from the constraints of the belt.  
“Spread your cheeks.” He said firmly.  
Louis did as he was told and was immediately meet with a quick thrust from Harry that left him spinning. 

Louis felt himself slipping, everything became foggy and melted together. He no longer felt the mattress underneath him, or the sweat rolling down the side of his face all he felt was the pure euphoria in his center. It was like he had entered another realm, he was no longer worried about everything that weighed him down, it was just him and Harry like it should be.  
He was rocked back to reality when Harry began to move in small circular movements letting out small breathy moans. Harry gripped tightly onto Lou’s hips and slowly fucked in and out of him. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, Baby girl.” Harry said as he pulled out and slammed back into him with enough force that Louis screamed. Harry pulled out and slammed back in again, and again. Louis now felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. Every time Harry pounded him he hit Louis’ bundle of nerves. Harry began to pick up the pace as he ran his nails down Louis’ back. Louis floated back into his headspace and all he could focus on was Harry’s voice and the moans coming out of his own mouth.  
Louis’ was so tight that Harry almost thought that he wouldn’t last much longer, but tonight was all about pushing Louis to his absolute limit. Without breaking his steady rhythm Harry slicked up his pointer finger and slipped it in alongside his throbbing cock. This left Louis choking for air, tears streaming down his cheeks, whispering Daddy over and over again.  
Louis removed his hands from his ass and went to reach for his twitching cock but was intercepted by Harry grabbing his wrist and pulling them back above his ass lifting Louis’ torso off of the mattress.  
Louis squealed in pleasure as a slur of filthy insults left Harry’s mouth while he continued his abuse on Louis’ hole. 

“Filthy little slut, who told you could remove your hands?” 

Louis responded with a series of childlike whines. Harry pulled back on Louis arms. “I asked you a question.” 

“N-no one daddy” Louis replied breathlessly. “That’s right” he replied as he took both of Louis’ wrist into his one hand and left a red hand print on Louis’ right cheek. 

Harry let go of Louis and pulled out leaving him whimpering at the emptiness. 

“Up here” Harry said as he patted his thighs. Louis straddled Harry and threw his arms around his neck interlocking his fingers. Harry kissed him roughly as he gripped his sore bum. He placed two light but firm taps on Louis’ bottom. Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth resulting in Harry growling and biting up his neck. 

“I wanna watch you come baby” Harry moaned onto the supple skin. 

Louis reached back grabbing firmly onto Harry’s shaft and quickly guided it back into his quivering heat. He began to bounce up and down, hastily finding a rhythm that pleased both the boys. Harry bucked up meeting Louis’ thrust making contact with his prostate again. 

“Oh right there Daddy” he whined. “M’ gonna come.”  
“ Open your eyes princess, look at Daddy while you come.” 

Louis could feel himself unraveling around Harry. He stared into his eyes which only elevated the sensitivity in his core.  
“So close, so close” He breathed out as he tangled his fingers into Harry's long hair. Harry took hold of Louis’ hips and thrusted up harder and faster leaving Louis’ mouth agape as he tugged roughly on Harry’s hair. Louis came so hard that he thought he was going to lose all control, his legs began to shake as Harry continued to ram into him. Harry groaned, closer and closer to his climax. 

“Hold on baby, do it for daddy I know you can” he cooed into his creamy throat. Louis was almost maddened by the sensitivity. Then something happened that he had never experienced, he was overcome with the sensation of his peak rebuilding. 

“Oh god- I -I think I’m gonna come again” he whined as Harry wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
Before Harry could even express his excitement he felt Louis’ muscles contract around him causing him to let loose inside of him which he did not intend to do. Louis came again, this time digging his nails into Harry’s shoulders. 

Louis was soon filled with anger. He was upset that Harry could make him feel this good and equally leave him feeling like he didn’t even matter. He untangled himself from Harry quickly and began to climb off the bed but was swiftly pulled back onto the mattress face first.  
“Please just let me go” Louis pleaded as he sobbed, racked with emotion. He felt Harry’s weight holding him down. 

“You are my world, do you hear me?” he said sternly into Louis’ ear. Louis only responded with more tears.  
“Nothing else matters to me, nothing. Do you realize that you are all I think about? It hurts me when you think that anyone else could replace you.” 

Louis still did not respond but he began to relax beneath him. 

Harry scooted down to Louis’ arse leaving kisses on the way down.  
“I would never-kiss-do anything-kiss-to hurt you-kiss.” Harry was now hovering over his heat blowing lightly causing Louis to shiver. 

He began to lick up the mess that he left and was meet with small high pitched whines from Louis. 

“Do you understand love? I don’t want anyone else but you, you mean everything to me.”  
He went back to Louis’ reddened hole and sucked roughly.  
Louis sobbed and began apologizing “I’m so sorry baby, so, so, so sorry” he repeated over and over.  
“I love you so much Haz” he cried as again his orgasm began to come back. He had never came this much in his life, never even thought it was possible. It only took seconds for the waves of pleasure to rock his body for the third time this night. He was spent. His head was foggy and he could barely remember where he was or what was going on all he could think of was how much he loved Haz. “Love you so much” he kept repeating barely above a whisper. 

Harry crawled up to Lou’s side and took him into his arms. He cooed and shushed him as he left kisses on his face and caressed his arms. “You did so good for me baby, Daddy’s here for you” he whispered sweetly into his skin. Louis tried his best to respond but could only hum as his eyelids grew heavy. “I’ll never leave you, no matter what I’ll always be right here.” Harry said more firmly this time.  
“You mean it Haz?” Louis barely got out as he began drifting away into sleep.  
“Always, I mean it” he affirmed as he placed a firm kiss onto Lou’s forehead as he watched the smaller boy drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! Please let me know what you think! Also if you guys like my writing and have any request let me know!


End file.
